PROJECT SUMMARY The role of the Administration, Advocacy, Planning and Communication Core (Administrative Core - Core A) is to coordinate and integrate the multiple components of the Dana-Farber/Harvard Cancer Center (DF/HCC) Breast Cancer SPORE and to provide scientific, administrative and fiscal oversight of the SPORE Projects, Cores, the Developmental Research Program (DRP) and the Career Enhancement Program (CEP). Administrative Management: Core A will facilitate the coordination of the Breast SPORE within the DF/HCC to meet our scientific aims. Core A will provide the infrastructure for fiscal and administrative oversight for the Breast Cancer SPORE, including financial accounting and reporting, coordination of research agreements and pre-and post-award monitoring and reporting in close collaboration with the grants management office at Dana-Farber Cancer Institute. Clinical Research Management: Core A will support all investigators in the Breast SPORE conducting clinical trials and facilitate the interaction and collaborations in the preparation, review and activation of clinical studies within the DF/HCC Breast Program and external sites. Integration of SPORE within DF/HCC: Core A will promote coordination and communication between SPORE investigators, the DF/HCC and its leadership, the DF/HCC Breast Program and its established committees that support clinical trial development, review, activation and management, as well as access and use of biospecimens and associated clinical data. Core A will coordinate the Shared Resources Leadership Committee comprised of the core directors, project leaders, patient advocates and DF/HCC investigators, as well as monthly Research-in-Progress meetings for frequent updates on progress in the Breast SPORE. Patient Advocacy: The Core will integrate the work of our large and highly interactive Patient Advocacy Committee into the planning and evaluation of the Breast SPORE, with guidance from Elizabeth Frank, EdM, as co-investigator of Core A. The Core will seek to fully engage the patient advocates in the four SPORE Projects, the DRP, the CEP and the Cores to ensure that the patient perspective is taken into account in the clinical/translational research. Planning and Evaluation: Core A will provide rigorous scientific leadership and oversight for the SPORE Projects, the Cores, the DRP and the CEP. Core A will organize meetings of the Breast SPORE External Advisory Board (EAB) and Internal Advisory Board (IAB) for evaluation on findings and progress across the Breast SPORE.